


Untitled

by raelouise



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelouise/pseuds/raelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt - I just need to read about Perrie riding Zayn's face. Do what you want with this, but lots of sub!Zayn and begging please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Perrie gets Zayn begging in the elevator up to their hotel room.  

Crowds him up against the mirrored wall, tall enough to in her studded stilettos. She presses her small hand to his stomach to keep him where she wants him, as she reaches to stab at their floor number, then turns back to Zayn. To swallow his whining with an open-mouthed kiss. He always comes undone after alcohol, unravels into delicious neediness with big eyes the colour of the honeyed whiskey he drinks. Hopeful hands at the hem of her pretty little black dress, pushing it up over her bare thighs, until she cooly slaps them away. Scolds him for being an impatient little boy who hasn’t earned that yet. He pouts and she arches a shaped brow at him, scratches her lacquered nails [a darker purple than her hair] to his neck like a cat.  _Down boy_.  

“You’re gonna make me come, gorgeous,” She tells him, mid-kiss, as she swipes them into their room. Pushes Zayn along with the door as it opens. 

He nods obediently for her, grin as slow as satisfying as syrup. Reaches out again with those hopeful hands of his. He shapes her from the narrow of her waist to the flare of her skirt over her curving hips; grasping above her thighs and marveling over being allowed to enjoy such a creature as her. The white sugar of her skin and bones and boobs.  

“Would you like that?” Perrie asks, letting him touch. Just a little.  

Zayn trembles- “Yes. Yes please, Perrie.” Has his lashes flutter in the hopes that it’ll give her butterflies. 

“How bad do you want it, babe?” Perrie cocks her hip to the left, tilts her head too and cups her own breast. Thumbs over the creamy swell of it to keep Zayn’s attention right where she wants it. Ravishing her with wonder. 

Zayn swallows. Perrie admires the roll of his throat. “Want it so so badly. It hurts.” He confesses and it makes her wet. 

She flicks the bubblegum tip of her tongue against her teeth, demands that he strips for her and giggles at his haste. He’s clumsy as he does as he’s asked, watching his girlfriend rather than his hands so that he fumbles with his zip; practically falls out of his jeans. Back onto the bed with a thud and whimper that cracks on the last of a deep breath.  

“Hungry for me, aren’t you?” She smirks and elegantly steps out of her heels, out of her silver silk knickers. They’re soaked already and she keeps them hooked on the end of her finger, taunting Zayn with them to get another whimper from him, “You want them, baby?” She asks, holding them out towards him, “Or me?”  

“I want you. Please, Perrie. I want to make you feel good. I need to make you feel good.” He grazes his knuckles over his own belly, desperate to have his fingers wrap around his cock but knowing better than to do so without permission. Perrie narrows her eyes at him- just making sure. “Please.” He tries again, “Please, I want to taste you, pleasure you,  _anythin_ ’ you ask of me.”  

“I should hope so,” Perrie whispers, daintily picking her way across the thick carpet to crawl up over him on the bed.  

She straddles his slender torso as he lays down for her. Let’s the pleated skirt of her dress ride up over her thighs. Milky, toned  flesh scented with talc. She can feel him, nudging towards her bum, but she doesn’t bat a painted eyelid. She just smiles, serene and self-controlled, and reaches to unzip the back of her dress. Gives it a minute, so that his heart really races, and then slides it up over head. Leaves herself in nothing but a strapless bra in the same metallic silk as her knickers.  

“You’re going to eat my pussy now, aren’t you Zaynie?” She murmurs, lifting up on her knees. Tickling at her own tender inner thighs to make herself tingle. She arches down for one last wet kiss before shifting to set her pale thighs on either side of her boyfriend’s face, lowering down towards him.  

Zayn gasps for the feminine musk of her which he craves so, curls his hands around the back of her knees and pushes up to taste her. Finally. He dusts a few loving kisses against her lower belly and then licks his way down to bury himself in her her pussy. He kisses first, lazy lips and a lapping tongue like he had at her mouth, before sliding his tongue through her wet, pink folds. He traces against her, opening her up, and then seeking out her swelling clit, He reaches it with a deeply satisfied moan and Perrie moans above him too. Head back so that her lilac hair skims her spine, giving him some time to get acquainted with her cunt, to enjoy it, before she begins to grind over him.  

She rocks to show him where she wants it. How she wants his tongue to roll against her, slowing it right down; how hard she wants him to suck when he takes her clit between his lips to spoil it. He flicks his tongue to her entrance, swirls feather light, and then moves back to her clit. Feasting on it, on her, so in love with this girl that allows him to be indulgent even when she’s in control. Her thighs, still bracketing him, shake.  

“Boy,” She whispers, voice huskier. “Fuck me with your fingers now, sweetheart,” She orders, dropping her chin to her heaving chest and watching him as he turns his his hazel eyes up towards her. Puppy eyes. “Now.” She adds, reaching for the headboard so that she can lift herself for him.  

Zayn fucks  two of his fingers into her, crooked just so until he finds her g-spot. He strokes up inside of her as his tongue continues to glide over her clit, his efforts doubled, and it drives Perrie wild. Her toes curl so tightly against the mattress she feels the strain in her ankles and Zayn has to loop his free hand around her hips to keep her steady as his hungry tongue, swollen lips and slippery fingers urge her towards bliss. Towards a shuddering, crowing orgasm. She tangles her delicate fingers in his hair as he comes over his face and pulls it from its roots, cursing towards the ceiling. 

“Shit, shit, shit, Zaynie,” She pants, quivering and dizzy as she rolls from him to lay beside him on the bed. 

His cheeks are gleaming with her wetness and his pupils are blown into inky pools. His cock dark and achingly hard, too. He licks at the taste of her from his plush lips and fingers and Perrie groans. He is such a beautiful bronze skinned creature, and so well trained. She blinks her way towards lucidity despite feeling boneless and praises him [ _you earned this_ ] before unhooking her bra so that he can move in her for bared breasts as she reaches to curl her shaky hand around his erection. Zayn’s thighs spread for her, eager as anything, and he smiles, love sick, against her chest. Uttering a  _thank you_  before opening his wrecked mouth against her nipple and rocking into the reward of her fist. 


End file.
